


Blossoming Lotus, Resurrection

by Painted_Scars27



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dark Side of Dimensions Spoiler, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Polyamory, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions, Post-Movie(s), flareship, flareshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painted_Scars27/pseuds/Painted_Scars27
Summary: Seto was able to break the time space continuum and visit Atem, as it showed at the end of DSOD. But with that, it doesn't allow a lot of time between visits- maybe a few minutes at most, with Seto pushing for more and more time the more he tries to go back and figure out how to meld the two worlds. Now, he has found something that might be able to help do that and he wants to bring Yugi to check it out**“I promise you are going to like where we are going. I have something to show you. Something I found. Something big....,” Seto said, planting a kiss at the crown of my head. His voice was muffled from the action.“I have no doubt I am going to like it,” my gaze dropped, feeling apologetic. “I don’t mean to make you feel like you need to tell me about the surprise. My anxiety—”“Has been high lately,” he filled in for me before I could finish my sentence. “You think I don’t notice when you have nightmares because you miss him? You notice mine… so that’s mutual,” Seto reached down to bring my gaze back to his. “This… where we are going, what I have found… I think it will,” he heaved a sigh, “I think it’s going to change things, like we have been hoping for so long.”





	1. Nostalgia and New Possibilities

It’s been almost three years since the incident with Diva and the cube. Luckily, peaceful years. At first, they were lonely years again. That void in my chest, my soul, my mind… it had never truly been something I can sate. Although these days I finally have something I can focus on. More like someone, but I cannot help but still miss… _him_. And the dreams don’t help. They don’t stop in the dead of night when my mind begins to wander…

My life has never been the same since Atem left. He was a massive part of my life and helped me become the man I am today. I know it’s probably silly to focus on that: his passing back into the afterlife where he belongs; at least I am not the only one in my relationship that misses him. My boyfriend could be considered borderline obsessive.

“I wonder how his most recent venture in time travel has unfolded… I’ll have to ask him today,” I thought to myself out loud. I finally get to see him in just a few hours. He left really early this morning. Way before I was up for work myself.

A little hand scrawled note on his pillow had let me know his plans for the workday. And the coolness in the silk sheets had told me of his absence in the bed long before I opened my eyes to read it.

A smile pricked at the corner of my lips at the thought of my boyfriend. I glanced at the clock. He was at work, always incredibly busy with his genius brain and the success that flowed from it. I slid my phone from my back pocket to see if he had checked in yet. We tried to make sure to do that throughout the day since, even though we lived together in that gigantic house of his, we went about our business in the workplace separately.

Most of the time that is.

I had recently been asked to help him test new cards and the new technology he created, but the past few weeks he had been focused on his travel to the past, and less on testing new cards and tech he was creating. He was never satisfied until it was the best, though; as anyone would know, he doesn’t settle for mediocrity… and much to his chagrin, I was still the reigning champion. Not to say he can’t beat me in a duel anymore.

Though, those duels aren’t just card games anymore…

I shook my head of the thought, blushing at my own mind. Guess I am missing him even more than I realized. Missing them _both_ makes it even more difficult…

A jingle from the bell on the game shop door forced me back into reality. Back from straightening some cards in their display as I stared glossy-eyed at my phone. There had been no message to check in yet. Of course, it just meant his meetings were running long today, or something else had come up.

Nevertheless, I needed to focus on work. Grandpa was in the back doing inventory for the upcoming year and I was left manning the frontend.

“I can do this,” I mumbled to myself before I put on my best customer-service smile, ready to greet the person entering the shop. Though I was thrown off kilter by the piercing icy blue staring down at me.

“I thought—” was all I managed, promptly cut off by the gruff voice of my boyfriend.

“Has anyone ever told you that you think too much?”

He crossed the length of the game shop with just a few steps. I could only follow those long legs until I could feel his breath near my hair, my ear.

I gazed up. Through the years, the height gap had lessened but even now he was still a little more than a head taller than me, the height I gained from my hair included.

“You tell me I think too much, constantly,” I wrapped my arms around his defined waist. No matter how long we had been together, or how comfortable we were together, I always could feel that split-second of tension until he relaxed into the embrace. “However, I believe we both have that problem. Are you off early? Or just taking an early lunch?”

The thought of my boyfriend taking a lunch in and of itself was rare. He usually worked through any and all breaks he should be taking, and I would find him overworking himself yet again. Practically forcing him to eat and sleep. The only thing I knew he would take were bathroom breaks. Thank the gods for that one.

I felt a pinch on my ass from strong fingers and the sensation brought my wide eyes up to meet his again, a blush on my cheeks.  My hands automatically detangled themselves from around his torso and one made its way to the back of my neck, rubbing. A nervous tick I just have never been able to kick.

I could feel his smirk burning into me, as his stance returned to normal, and he leaned back against the counter behind him. His arms folded across his chest.

Before I had always thought it was a defensive pose, but now it was just—for one sexy and for two something I associate with him—a comfortable quirk.

“You’re doing it again.”

“I can’t help it… I get lost in thought a lot, sorry.”

He pushed off the counter with one foot, instantly closing the gap between us and bending to capture my lips in a searing kiss.

“Don’t apologize, it’s not like it’s something you do that bothers me, koibito,” with that he grabbed my hand and turned on his heel. “We’re going to lunch. Solomon, I’m taking Yugi out. Not sure when we will return.”

As usual, he didn’t wait for an answer after calling out to my grandfather, who had impeccable timing and had just walked into the front end after finishing his inventory and shot me a knowing look and nodding.

“Bye Grandpa, I will let you know when I am heading back,” I sputtered as I followed out the front door before it closed and chuckled, quickening my stride to match the taller man holding my hand. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I felt like surprising you. So, stop asking questions so I can actually succeed in doing that.”

He glanced at me with a smirk, not his usual cocky smirk. As much as I love that smile. This one was softer, still hesitant sometimes, still full of doubt sometimes, but I never liked to bring it up. I hated when he felt insecure, since I knew the feeling well enough. He opened the door to the car. His personal car, not the limo… Which meant something special was happening.

Without further inquiry, I slid in the passenger side and watched him through the rearview mirror as he strode to the driver’s side.

I wiped the sweat from my palms. It didn’t matter that we had been together for almost a full two years now, he still gave me butterflies and made my knees weak… and other parts of me function on their own merit.

I adjusted in my seat, focusing on the seatbelt as he slid into the driver’s seat. Instantly his cologne filled the car causing me to inhale sharply at the attack to my senses.

“Are we going somewhere private?” I asked quietly, keeping my focus on the streets passing by once he began the journey to wherever his surprise was leading us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him shift in his seat and his gaze turn to me for a second or two.

There was a smirk in his tone. How can one hear a smirk? Well, if you ever hear Seto Kaiba give a speech, you’ll know what I mean.

“Don’t we always go somewhere private, Yugi? You know the general public detests me with their cloying idiocies.”

I turned my attention, once he spoke my name, back to him. There was just something about the way it rolled off his tongue… it was such a turn on.

“Well, yes, but…”

“But what? You have something in mind, do you,” his eyes dropped to my lap and I could just manage to shake my head while forcing back a blush.

Damn you, Kaiba.

“Shut up,” I chuckled, reaching over and taking his free hand that was not on the wheel and squeezed it gently as I twined our fingers together.

He grinned triumphantly. “As if you can make me, Squirt.”

“I can actually,” it flew out of my mouth flippantly, before even I realized what I had said, but the car swerving into the next lane and then nearly coming to a full stop around the corner with my boyfriend’s wide eyes staring at me caused me to hear the echo of my statement. Despite myself, I bit my lip and decided to play dumb. “What?”

He scoffed, locking the gear in park as he ran his long, slender fingers through my hair. His fingernails grazing my skull in a massaging motion.

“You know when I first met you, I never pegged you for a smart mouth,” my gaze was locked on him as he leaned forward. His eyes were intense, like they always were, and always shinned with passion when he was into something, but also endearing. In this moment, it was blissful. I could get lost in those orbs forever.

I felt heat rising from my body. My heart began frantically thumping in my chest.

We had both been pretty busy lately, and hadn’t had nearly enough time alone together. Right now the air was thick with want. My tongue jutted out to wet my lips as he continued speaking, and I noticed his blue stare follow it.

“I love seeing what the smart mouth can do.”

“Are we still going to make it to lunch if we stop for…” my voice trailed off, cracking at my own desire. _Fuck we needed this_.

Seto just smirked. There is the cocky one.

“I cancelled the rest of my day. Aside from lunch, and the surprise I have for you, we have all the time in the world for,” he trailed his free hand up my thigh causing me to shiver, “whatever we have in mind. I have plenty of ideas, do you?”

I nodded mutely, not trusting myself to talk. Mostly I just wanted to jump him. Talk about repressed sexual energy… maybe it was those late-night dreams I have been having about him and I… and another special _somebody_. Not that that ever could happen at this point. I mean I know Seto is working on trying to bring the Pharaoh back. My purple eyes were boring straight into his soul. Looking back, that last duel with Diva… or rather, the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring, had been the moment that jumpstarted us into dating.

“Good. But not here,” he rescinded, again triumphantly, making my eyes widen again in protest.

“You didn’t just—,” I smacked his hand from my thigh procuring a throaty laugh from him.

“What? Get you going? As if you are the only one feeling _that_ ,” he tilted his head towards my groin and I laughed a loud judging from the sight of his own. He threw the car back in drive and flipped the car around, speeding off in the direction we were originally heading.

It was me, this time, that threaded my fingers in his thick, brown hair as the car fell into a comfortable silence while we drove. Besides our breathing, naturally, all that could be heard was the soft sound of the radio playing to one of Seto’s favorite stations.

He made a humming sound in this throat when I stopped to adjust the seatbelt that was cutting into my shoulder from my stretch to reach him.

I chuckled, noticing him pulling off towards Kaiba Corp, and then raising a quizzical brow.

“Did you forget something?”

He didn’t answer at first.

“Hn?”

I leaned over, kissing his cheek, smiling, “Usually it is me who is lost in thought. You didn’t hear me, did you?”

“No, repeat.”

“I asked if you forgot something since we are heading to your work,” I said, pointing to the building.

His eyes showed that he registered my comment that time, and held a gentle amusement.

“You really can’t wait, can you?”

“Who answers a question with a question?” I asked, sounding astounded, even though I really wasn’t. He did this all the time.

“Pfft. I do,” Seto pulled into the underground garage that was strictly for his personal cars, and parked, reaching over to mess up my hair as he started to get out.

I reached over, catching his hand and pulling him carefully backwards, causing him to bend and duck back into the driver’s seat.

“What? We are only here because we are changing transportation, happy?” he asked briskly, but I leaned in, satisfied that he had shared at least part of his plan at this point, and kissed him back, returning the welcoming one he gave me in the shop.

When his eyes opened again, he was met with a purely, unadulterated grin from me.

“I am ready,” I got out of the car and sauntered around to him, offering my hand again. He took it and let me pull him to his feet, which takes a lot more effort on my part than when it was reversed and I think he likes to see that.

He hit the button to lock his vehicle and then took the lead once more, taking me up to his private elevator, sticking his thumb against the highest floor.

Again, he must have noticed my brows were furrowed inquisitively and once the elevator doors were locked, he pulled me against his side to rest.

“I promise you are going to like where we are going. I have something to show you. Something I found. Something big. We may be gone for several hours, if you want to let your grandfather know. I can send assistance in your place while you are away if he needs it,” Seto said, planting a kiss at the crown of my head. His voice was muffled from the action.

He could be thoughtful. Not everyone gets to see that side of him, and granted, he wasn’t always thoughtful, but I didn’t love him any less for it. I had seen every side of him even before we started dating. The good, the bad, the ugly, and the beautiful. There are plenty more sides, but I am still learning about them all.

I gazed up, letting my hands rest on his shoulder and propping my chin a top them to look at him as we leaned back against the elevator wall together.

“I have no doubt I am going to like it,” my gaze dropped, feeling apologetic. “I don’t mean to make you feel like you need to tell me about the surprise. My anxiety—”

“Has been high lately,” he filled in for me before I could finish my sentence. “You think I don’t notice when you have nightmares because you miss _him_? You notice mine… so that’s mutual,” Seto reached down to bring my gaze back to his. “ _This_ … where we are going, what I have found… I think it will,” he heaved a sigh, “I think it’s going to change things, like we have been hoping for so long.”

“What do you mean?” I asked, surprised by the confession.

I never pried into his work. What Seto did while at Kaiba Corporation was his business, literally, and I never wanted to make him feel like he had to tell me about his plans. He usually would bring me in at one point or another, be it for advice or another area.

But that didn’t change the fact that sometimes, it still took me by surprise when he would tell me about his work endeavors without any prompting or inquiring on my part. I did like to ask him how work was, and I would generally leave it at that… giving him an open-ended platform to go off of as to answering me simplistically or in depth.

Seto reached up to touch a blond piece of my hair that was hanging in my face. I couldn’t read his expression at the moment. His eyes were clouded, and his jaw was tight; the only thing that told me was that he was worried.

“I’m never one to beat around the bush, koibito, you know that,” his blue eyes met mine again after a long stretch of him staring out the elevator window. I nodded to prompt him to continue, and that I understood. He gave me a ghost of a smile, and nudged my cheek with his nose. “The Pharaoh…”

I looked up again, practically holding my breath. Again, I knew he had achieved traveling through the space time continuum, and that he had returned, but that was an area he never spoke much of. Even of Atem himself, or their interactions—of which I am curious.

“How is he? I know he said he was well, the very last time him and I spoke when we faced the spirit of the Ring…” I began rambling, a defense mechanism I know very well that I use. Seto pulled me closer, sensing my anxiety spike again, maybe, or maybe needing the reassuring contact himself.

“We talk about you a lot, actually,” was all he said after several minutes. “He misses you.”

I felt a prick in my heart, and stared up at Seto, “Why… you really talk about me a lot? …I wish I had been able to go with you, at least one of those times.”

He nodded, a slight frown set in his beautiful features. I gently touched his cheek with my palm, causing him to move slightly to place a kiss dead center.

Suddenly, he chuckled a little, from deep in his chest.

“Oddly enough, yes. You were one of the first things he asked about. Asked me, like he knew we were together. And by the time I had managed to travel to his time, we had started dating. Though—he said he knew that I liked you from the very beginning. Which is news to me, because I didn’t think I liked anyone. Guess being the Pharaoh and a God, or whatever, gives him better insight than most,” I didn’t stop him from continuing, my gaze fixated on him and making sure I was focused on hearing everything he was saying. “I am sorry I haven’t figured out how to bring more than one person as the pod is still a one person model before now. And not that I don’t trust you, I just don’t want anything to happen to you if I were to let you go alone.”

A smile sprung onto my face, nuzzling my cheek into his body, “Did he pick up on the fact that you liked him as well?”

A light tinge of pink appeared slowly on my boyfriend’s cheeks and he simply nodded.

“That was not lost on him, either. When had you figured it out?”

“We probably fell for him around the same time, Seto,” I replied softly, brushing his bangs from his face stretching up on my toes to kiss his forehead.

“What are we going to do?”

“Well… he isn’t alive, what do you mean?”

“That’s the thing,” Seto trailed off.

My brows furrowed skeptically this time.

“Are you saying he _is_ alive?”

Seto shook his head. “No, of course not. I wouldn’t keep you from him if he was here. As much as I want to be selfish and keep you for only myself.”

“Then, what… what are you saying?”

“What I found. The thing I am taking you to see is something we found when we were looking for the Millennium Puzzle. It is some ancient tablet. I talked to Atem about it and he said that it was originally created to ensure the power of the Millennium Items remained, and its powers are far greater than any of them. It has the power to grant wishes, among other things. He told me all about it, but I honestly can’t remember it all. The thing is, the only one it listens to is the one who wields the Millennium Puzzle. And at the moment the only one who does is _him_.”

It took me several long minutes to allow what he was explaining to sink in. For one, Seto is generally very opposed to magic, being a scientific and mathematical genius that he is, but he genuinely sounded like he wanted to try to use it if it was going to bring back Atem to our world. Or something of the like.

“So… wait, are we going to go visit him? Didn’t you just say the pod was designed for one person only? And I thought you didn’t believe in magic…”

“Clearly, I didn’t for a long time. But I really can’t deny it anymore, can I?” He turned to look at the doors of the elevator as it came to a stop and opened with a ‘ding’. “I did say that, but I am willing to try and go together. You could probably sit on my lap. I am a risk taker, after all. If you’re up for it, we are heading to pick up the tablet and then up to my space station to test the theory.”

My eyes widened.

“You’ve never allowed anyone else up there either! What the hell has gotten into you, kareshi?”

“He wants to see you, and I want to take you there. I hate leaving you behind, more than I hate leaving Mokuba. Especially that first time,” he sighed. “Look, I don’t know if it will work. I’m trying. Trying to force it, but that may not happen. All I do know is that we can travel and visit him. You want to see him, and he wants to see you. If nothing else, let’s go there and we will figure out the rest with him. Deal?”

It felt surreal, but at the same time very genuine. I couldn’t believe this was happening.

From my hesitation, he expanded, “You trust me, right?”

“With my life,” came my immediate response, my head snapping up hearing the concern and doubt in his voice. I hugged him tightly. “I have been having dreams… dreams about us going to Egypt and being with Atem. I even had a dream that he was here for a while. I can’t imagine those were foresight, but this whole thing coming from you now, it definitely feels… more like fate than just imaginings. Do you really think it will work?”

I asked earnestly as he returned my embrace.

He took my hand in his and lead me to the personal jet on the roof of Kaiba Corp. “I know it will work, because I have been working to make sure that it does. We are going on a journey, just us.”

I glanced in the jet as he opened it up, and a smile slowly spread across my face seeing an already packed overnight bag, two of them really.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Since your birthday,” He climbed up on the wing and reached down to pull me up with him.

“Sneaky devil,” I kissed his cheek and hopped into the seat behind his.

With that, he set everything up and within seconds we were ready for flight. With an easy lift off we soared through the air at maximum speed towards his excavation site in Egypt.


	2. Tablets and Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I nuzzled my cheek into his hand, our fingers still twined together. “Sometimes I wish that I wasn’t so easy to read. I admire the stoicism that you can conduct sometimes, even if I can read your emotions. It’s your eyes that give you away.”
> 
> He gave a knowing guttural sound. A hum in his throat.
> 
> “I know,” he mumbled softly, bringing me to a secure box that held the ancient tablet he had mentioned to me before our departure. “Your eyes are always wide with wonder and hope. Talk about a window to the soul, and yours is about as pure as it comes. Even if it is anxiety riddled, but I am hoping that we can alleviate some of it soon.”
> 
> “I also hope for that, and that we can help alleviate some of your nightmares too,” I felt him tense slightly, but his eyes softened and he nodded. I stared at the tablet, looking at all the hieroglyphics running its length. “So, we are taking this back to Atem?”
> 
> “Yes, and with any luck, it should bridge the gap… I just wish I knew what that meant for Atem,” his voice was barely above a whisper.

The flight was over before I knew it with how quickly Seto flew. And I thought he drove fast, but this was a completely different level. I watched the scenery fly by, from the city of Domino, to the beautiful blue of the ocean, to the sands and desert life in Egypt.

We landed near the excavation site in Kul Elna, Egypt and Seto cut the engine. He climbed out first and took my hand to help me out.

It felt surreal being back here… The last time had been when we had to say goodbye to Atem and allow him to enter the afterlife. As such was his destiny. I clutched Seto’s hand tighter at the feeling of anxiety, panic striking at the idea of what we were possibly going to accomplish. Seto had done this successfully multiple times, but with two people? Another element. I just hope nothing went wrong.

I hate not knowing what to expect. I had never imagined I would see Atem again… My stomach was twisting into knots, butterflies fluttering at the thought that it was a huge potential reality now.

Seto glanced at me as we walked into the site, putting my hand to his lips with a chaste kiss.

“Freaking out?”

“Is it that obvious?”

He chuckled, “You’re terrible at hiding your emotions. It’s one of the things I love about you.”

I could feel the heat rise to my face again.

I nuzzled my cheek into his hand, our fingers still twined together. “Sometimes I wish that I wasn’t so easy to read. I admire the stoicism that you can conduct sometimes, even if I can read your emotions. It’s your eyes that give you away.”

He gave a knowing guttural sound. A hum in his throat.

“I know,” he mumbled softly, bringing me to a secure box that held the ancient tablet he had mentioned to me before our departure. “Your eyes are always wide with wonder and hope. Talk about a window to the soul, and yours is about as pure as it comes. Even if it is anxiety riddled, but I am hoping that we can alleviate some of it soon.”

“I also hope for that, and that we can help alleviate some of your nightmares too,” I felt him tense slightly, but his eyes softened and he nodded. I stared at the tablet, looking at all the hieroglyphics running its length. “So, we are taking _this_ back to Atem?”

“Yes, and with any luck, it should bridge the gap… I just wish I knew what that meant for Atem,” his voice was barely above a whisper.

I reached over, pulling Seto into a hug. He hesitated for a moment… his usual surprise, tension-fueled, not used to being touched, self. Within seconds he melted, though, returning the embrace and I could feel his chin rest atop my head. I snuggled closer, my ear resting against his chest, close enough to hear his heart.

Mine wasn’t the only one beating wildly.

“Isn’t that what we are here to find out? I said that I trust you and I meant it. I am willing to find out what could happen. Let’s take this to Atem and see where this journey takes us. At least this time, the journey is in our control, unlike many others in our past.”

Seto’s eyes were staring down at me. Full of intensity. A shining shimmering hope, which meant that he agreed. And he didn’t even have to say anything.

He detached from our embrace, making his way over to the machine—turning off the security. The sensors turned off and he walked over picking up the tablet carefully, wrapping it in a cloth and setting it gently in his briefcase for protection.

When he turned on his heel, back to me, he had a serene, but determined, expression.

“Ready to go?”

“As ready as I will ever be,” I replied, watching him stride over to me. I laced our fingers once more and we headed back to the jet.

Kaiba Corp Space Station here we come.

 

__

 

Once aboard, I walked with him into the command center. It had been an interesting ride up since he was not kidding about it being a one-person pod. I chuckled to myself as the AI running the entire station was communicating to my boyfriend, as I thought about the ride up.

Seto glanced back at me hearing my laugh.

“Something funny, handsome?”

I walked over, sliding my hand around his waist, bypassing his coat and into his back pocket.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah… Just thinking about the way up here and how you weren’t kidding about making that pod only fit for one. Even if that one person is gloriously taller than myself.”

He smirked.

“It sure didn’t help the thoughts from earlier. Talk about a trigger.”

I chuckled again.

“You’re telling me. I could practically feel it.”

He shook his head, but laughed a little himself.

“You know, I have to give you credit, koibito. You always seemed like such an innocent guy, but you’re pretty dirty.”

“Look at who I hang out with,” I blushed.

“Who? The skank or the mutt?”

“Hey, they are my friends.”

“I know,” he sighed, “Fine, Tea or Joey? Or are you referring to both? They are terrible influences. Good friends, maybe.”

I couldn’t help but smile, “Maybe I just know that I can let loose with you. I think everyone expects me to be the quiet, innocent boy. Especially because I have always been so short and “cute”.”

Seto smirked again, “You are cute, and for the most part quiet and innocent too. But boy you are no longer.”

I blushed again, a deeper red this time.

“You’re terrible.”

“What? I told you I don’t beat around the bush.”

His smirk stuck as he walked back over to the pod and took out the cube that he had taken from Diva, placing it behind the seat, as well as taking the tablet out of his briefcase.

I followed him over instinctively, watching what he was doing. It was peaceful up here. I don’t blame him for wanting to be at his space station more often than at Kaiba Corp or home. Besides the AI to interact with, he could work in peace.

My hand grazed his back, rubbing a spot where I could feel a knot.

“Did you bring your duel disc?”

His words lifted me from my thoughts and the focus on his back. I raised my lavender eyes up to look him in the face, but nodded nevertheless.

“Yeah? Are we dueling… right now?”

After the words left my mouth, I immediately regretted them, realizing that it was obviously not what he was asking, but him busting up with laughter nearly in my face was worth it. I loved getting a genuine laugh out of him.

Seto reached up and wiped near tears forming in his eyes from laughing.

“Pffft, dork. No. Get it, I have made alterations for a suit that we will need to wear when we go back through the portal,” he ruffled my hair in amusement.

I walked over to the overnight bag that had been packed, knowing my disc was in there and walked back over to him, playfully smacking his arm.

“Didn’t you pack these bags anyway? You knew that it was in there,” I made the comment to which he promptly and smugly ignored.

 I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, but he leaned in and changed that, taking me by surprise with another kiss. He pulled away and I swear I felt a little dizzy with love. Damn it… “Anyway, here. What do the suits do?”

“Allow us to survive in their world. Since it is a dimension not of our own, I made some calculations and alterations to allow us to be able to thrive there.”

“Oh, gods you are so smart, kareshi,” I watched him add a piece to the duel disc and hand it back to me, while his slid out of the side of his jacket. I watched fascinated as he placed his on as well.

“Don’t act like you are dumb,” Seto kissed my forehead and pulled me over to the pod once more. “I am just lucky that my smarts are helping us visit an old friend and possibly take charge of fate’s design. Everything is set, so whenever you want, we can go.”

I shook the dumb comment. I knew I wasn’t and so did he, thankfully. I took a deep breath as I listened to him.

Here it was. The opportunity of a lifetime. Something that was greater than any other opportunity Seto and I had been faced with before, which was really saying something. Because our lives had been inundated with crazy important opportunities.

He turned on his duel disc as he climbed in the pod and his blue eyes searched me, stopping dead when they reached mine.

He waited. And if you know anything about Seto Kaiba, you’ll know he doesn’t wait for anyone. If he wants it, he does it. But he sat there, patiently, waiting for me to be ready to join him.

My heart swelled from the gesture.

With that in mind, I stepped over and turned on my duel disc as well; he offered his hand for me to take so that I could climb into the pod with him.

“Sit facing me this time,” Seto instructed.

I maneuvered my feet on either side of his body that was sitting comfortably in the pod and perched myself, straddling his lap as I looked up at him with a quizzical brow.

“Any particular reason why?”

“I just like watching your reaction to things. This is no different.” He pushed a button to close the pod which still fit comfortably over both of our heads.

It was a good thing that I was of a smaller stature than him, being as the pod was created to suit his frame perfectly; it was a piece of cake when it came to fitting me.

I snuggled close as he did something behind my back. I assume he was setting the coordinates and messing with the controls for it to take us back through the space time continuum and into the dimension of the Pharaoh five thousand years back.

“Relax,” Seto murmured in my ear. “We are in this together.”

“I can’t help it. I don’t know how to feel,” I admitted causing him to stop what he was doing for a minute.

“What are you worried about?”

“Seeing Atem again… Also, I just… I don’t want this to change things between us. I am happy.”

“So am I, koibito, so am I. But you are also sad. You told your friends that you miss Atem every moment, right? All the time,” he brushed my cheeks with his thumbs, causing me to stare him directly in the eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I nodded.

“I do…”

“I miss him too, obviously… Since I tried to bring him back even before you and I got together. It’s not closure, like I thought it was in the beginning.”

I gazed at him gently, also understanding that feeling.

“So, are we going there in hopes that we can start something with him, while still being us?”

I think I put words in his mouth, but he didn’t look upset. Frankly, I don’t even know if he had put that together, but it certainly sounded exactly like what he was implying.

“I… hadn’t really gotten that far, but…” He shifted in the seat beneath me, not uncomfortably mind you, and continued. “yes, I suppose that would be the ultimate conclusion after trying to bring him back here… To be with us.”

A smile spread slowly onto my face. All this time, both of us had been having these feelings for the Pharaoh. Never truly knowing what they were or what they meant, up until now.

“Did you ever think you might be in a polyamorous relationship?” I asked, placing a hand against his chest. Somewhat to brace myself, mostly for the connection.

“Yugi, I will be honest. I never expected myself to be in any kind of a relationship. Not with one person, let alone two. Our relationship was a surprise to me in and of itself.”

“But you are the one who began it,” I inserted with an amused grin.

“That is beside the point. It still surprised me.”

I chuckled a little.

“Me too. That night that you showed up at the game shop for the first time since the very preliminary time you had ever gone there… I had no idea what to expect. Especially since it had been raining so hard and you were all wet and serious.”

“Well I certainly wasn’t going to wait until the rain ceased. If you want something done right, you do it yourself. And I did. Though, I didn’t really expect you to say yes. Nor did I expect that kiss the first time.”

“Was that your first kiss?”

We had never really talked about that. He was a fantastic kisser so I just assumed, but now seemed a good enough time to bring it up.

His blue eyes widened briefly, and he shook his head.

“Unfortunately not.”

“Wait who else have you kissed?”

“That’s really not important. I don’t even remember her name.”

“Her?”

“It’s a bad memory.”

“Was it before you knew you were gay?”

“Pffft, no. I have always known I was gay. Did you not know you were bisexual?”

“No, I knew… I don’t even know why I asked that. I knew the answer,” I said sheepishly.

“That’s what I thought,” He smiled, sparingly. “It was some business woman that was trying to work with me on a project in my early years of running Kaiba Corp. She was an older woman. She caught me by surprise when I grabbed some paperwork from my desk and when I looked up she basically threw herself at me. Like I said, bad memory.”

“Oh, I am sorry,” I kissed his cheek gently. “I didn’t mean to make you relive it.”

“No, you deserved to know. It’s just not something I have ever really thought about since. I wasn’t your first kiss either, was I?”

I shook my head. “Nope, as much as I wish that you had been. My first, overall, was with Tea. I—.”

Seto cut me off.

“Overall?”

I smiled sheepishly again. “Overall, yes. That was my first with a girl. Bi remember?”

“I know that, what other guy have you kissed?”

“Uh, Joey, I think. We were drunk though at some party… Tea’s birthday? Maybe it was Bakura’s. I can’t really remember.”

Seto made a face, I am sure at the thought of Joey. The two still hadn’t hit it off well even after all these years. They were just like oil and water.

But my hand against his chest felt a rumble. Like laughter. And I looked up and watched his lip twitch before he chuckled at the idea.

“Have you ever told Joey that?”

My eyes widened. “Good gods, no. Why? You can’t say anything, Seto Kaiba. This has to remain a secret. Pinky swear.” I held up my hand with my fist clenched save for the pinky prominently up.

His eyes dropped to the hand, a look saying ‘you have got to be kidding me’ plain on his face, but I didn’t care. This was legitimate and we were doing this. He was going to pinky promise, and keep his word.

I waited this time and before long his hand raised from the arm of the seat of the pod, and he linked his long slender pinky with mine.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I really am…” I smiled, feeling a lot lighter now. “We can go.”

The almost annoyed look left his eyes and returned with a serious one, “Are you sure?”

  
“What, you’re not getting cold feet now are you?”

“What are we getting married?” came his retort.

Not a bad idea one day. I wonder if he ever thought about marriage. It was going to be interesting having that conversation in the future. Particularly if we were successful in our venture today.

“Not now,” I responded and he tilted his head, but held a miniscule smirk on his lips.

“I am also ready. I just wanted to make sure you were, too. You’re going to want to lean against me. We are basically going to drop in the pod.”

My eyes widened a bit at that information, but I did as he instructed and shifted myself, still straddling him, but so that I could lean into him easier. I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath to try and force all the anxiety out.

  
We were doing this. And it was happening now.

Through my closed eyes, I could see a very bright orange glow and upon opening them I realized that it was coming from the cube. Seto had returned to setting everything up and I felt one of his strong arms wrap around me, since he was technically the only one with a seatbelt on in this thing.

But no matter. I felt the pod jolt a bit before the free fall.

In that split second, I just knew I had to say something. Just in case.

“Kareshi?”

“Hn?”

He was focused on ensuring the trip was going as planned, but he was actively listening.

“I love you.”

I watched his gaze shift to me, and his hand stopped what it was doing on the dashboard.

“I love you too, Yugi.”

 

__

 

After that everything else was a blur, an exceedingly bright orange and distorted blur. The freefall was terrifying for a few moments while we could feel the sensation, but both the cube and the tablet began to glow to the point where Seto and I were temporarily blinded.

And then there was no sensation of movement at all after one last ‘thud’, to which I assume was us landing in the sands of Egypt.

I was presently curled up to Seto’s embrace.

Outside the pod I could hear a whistling of air. Wind. A vicious wind and the scratch of sand being blown about.

I blinked to open my eyes and pushed back, but shielded my eyes for a moment with my hand from the assault of the sunlight.

The world around looked… I can best describe it as wispy. It was as if we were in a dream, or a memory… The Memory World.

I gazed over at Seto, and then down, suddenly realizing that the duel discs were glowing and that we had lines all down the suits. So, this is something he had been working on? Fascinating!

The hatch to the pod opened with a hiss, and Seto and I promptly clambered out of it, jumping into the sandy desert landscape surrounding us.

“We made it?” I could only ask, astounded.

Now this felt surreal.

Seto nodded. “This is the place. I told you it would work… Even if I had my worries about taking more than one person. Luckily, I adjusted the settings to compensate for two bodies even if there was only the one seat. Clearly it worked out just fine.”

He reached back in the pod and grabbed both the cube and the tablet. A beam of light began shining from the tablet as soon as he pulled it from the safety of the pod causing me to walk over to him.

“I don’t assume you know what that means?”

“No idea, but the palace is this way… If I recall correctly. Come on,” He offered his hand. I gladly accepted it and we began our trek. This was so different from the life we knew, but it also felt familiar. I wonder… I wonder if that was because of my connection to Atem. I had felt a twinge, as if my body was trying to reconnect with my other half.

_‘Oh other half, I have missed you so…’_

I guess we were going to find out. And soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is chapter 2. I think I am getting the hang of the whole flareship thing (which by the way, I never knew the tag and/or ship name until recently and gods is it perf)
> 
> The "tablet" is going to be further explained as the story goes on. It is pertinent to the storyline and plot. Just general fluff. Rated Mature mostly for language and ~slight~ adult references yet, and for the further along this story gets. Might get raunchy. :)
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts, comments, chats, whatever. I am open. 
> 
> Thank you


	3. A Familiar Feeling Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘A..Atem? Is it really you?’
> 
> The response was instant.
> 
> ‘Aibou! It is you!’
> 
> **
> 
> I could feel my face reddening at the term. He hadn’t ever called me “aibou” before and I have to admit, I don’t hate it. Not one bit. My body felt warm. And I am sure it wasn’t because of the heat of the climate.
> 
> **
> 
> ‘I am coming to find you.’
> 
> ‘You’re leaving your palace? No, wait there please. We are already close.’
> 
> ‘Not close enough. It’s my kingdom. I know the way better than you both. Not even Seto Kaiba knows the way more than I.’
> 
> ‘You sound so regal…’
> 
> ‘I am a King, you know.’

_‘Yugi!?’_

Was that Atem?

My head snapped up as Seto and I walked through the streets of Egypt. People were staring at us. I am sure we looked surprising and mysterious to them… what with all the glowing apparatuses we dawned with the duel disc modification suits.

Seto noticed me looking around, almost frantically.

“What is it?” He asked; it was laced with concern, but also curiosity.

“I thought I heard Atem. Not out loud, but that hasn’t been possible since…”

“Since his departure? Are you connected with him again?” He sounded as dumbfound as I felt.

“I have no idea.”

“Well, answer him, koibito,” he prompted causing me to blush.

Duh Yugi, that’s what you’re supposed to do.

I focused.

_‘A..Atem? Is it really you?’_

The response was instant.

_‘Aibou! It is you!’_

I could feel my face reddening at the term. He hadn’t ever called me “aibou” before and I have to admit, I don’t hate it. Not one bit. My body felt warm. And I am sure it wasn’t because of the heat of the climate.

_‘I can feel you, aibou’_

_‘Th-that’s right. I am here… Seto brought me. He said…’_

_‘I missed you. More than you might ever know.’_

_‘No, I know; I know perfectly.’_

_‘Where are you?’_

_‘Heading to the palace… from wherever Seto’s pod thingy landed. Somewhere in the desert.’_

I looked up at Seto and nodded, a brilliant smile on my face. Seto reached over and squeezed my hand.

We rounded a corner of the marketplace in the town and suddenly the palace was in view. Albeit probably a good distance away still, but I could see it. And if I could see it… that meant Atem really was near.

_‘I am coming to find you.’_

_‘You’re leaving your palace? No, wait there please. We are already close.’_

_‘Not close enough. It’s my kingdom. I know the way better than you both. Not even Seto Kaiba knows the way more than I.’_

_‘You sound so regal…’_

_‘I am a King, you know.’_

He sounded amused. So familiar. I felt faint and grasped Seto’s hand tighter, causing him to stop and turn to me.

“Are you okay?” Seto asked.

“I am fine. Atem is on his way to find us.”

“But I know the way.”

“He said that he knows his kingdom best. I can’t really argue with him. He is as stubborn as you are, you know.”

“Trust me, I remember,” Seto scoffed, but continued walking with me hand-in-hand. “It wasn’t _that_ long ago that he left us.”

I chuckled to myself. I wonder if Atem can hear all of this.

_‘I can.’_

_‘It is going to take a while to get used to that. Although, I really love the feeling again.’_

_‘As do I. Now, don’t freak out when the town goes up in excitement because the Pharaoh made an impromptu visit. Okay?’_

_‘I can imagine your people love you as much as we do.’_

_‘You love me, aibou?’_

I blushed. I bet he can feel that, too.

_‘I can. Respond?’_

_‘I think you already know the answer to that, other me.’_

_‘I want to hear you say it, or think it. I want to hear the words.’_

How could I say no to his request? I had been waiting for this from the moment he left and when I had realized that I loved him. Wholeheartedly. Irrevocably. Undeniably.

_‘Yes, Atem, I love you.’_

I could feel his smile. I could feel his warmth.

_‘I love you too, aibou.’_

_‘When did you start referring to me as that?’_

_‘Just now. I made the decision. Do you not wish for me to call you that? I know Seto calls you his koibito. He slipped and mentioned it one time. Never thought I would see the great Seto Kaiba blush, but it was satisfying to say the least.’_

_‘You can call me aibou.’_ I chuckled at his mention of Seto blushing, causing Seto to shoot me a look.

“You’re having conversations with yourself, now, aren’t you?” he teased.

“Shhhh. I have been waiting to talk to myself for a very long time, thank you very much,” I joked back. I felt so happy I wanted to run. Thus, I did just that taking Seto by surprise because our hands were still linked.

“We’re running now?” Seto could easily match my pace, and probably beat it if we had been racing, but he kept it even instead. “Look first you get uncharacteristically quiet, and then you want to overexert your energy? Damn. If I had known this would get you going, we would have tried this sooner.”

“Sorry. I want to see him,” I admitted sheepishly again, “And we are so close. I just couldn’t bear walking anymore. I feel… alive again.”

He raised a brow, but chuckled.

“Well, good. Because you were pretty much dead to me before.”

“Was not!” I retorted. Ahh, but I felt so free. My two favorite men were practically within my reach. I could not have been higher on life.

_‘I can hear you.’_ Atem caused me to refocus on that conversation.

_‘Am I being loud or do you mean, like this?’_

_‘Well, both. But I can hear you and Seto. So, he figured out how to make sure you could both visit this time?’_

_‘I don’t think we are just visiting, but yes he did.’_

_‘What do you mean?’_

_‘Do you remember the tablet you and he talked about?’_

There was a pause, and I could hear him thinking to himself, but also to me.

_‘Yes, I remember that conversation well. He brought it?’_

_‘We brought it.’_

_‘That must have been what I felt when you arrived.’_

_‘Are you talking about the beacon of light that shot out from it when we picked it up to bring with us?’_

_‘It glows, yes. It was connecting with the Millennium Puzzle once more.’_

_‘That is fancy. Ancient magic blows my mind.’_

Atem chuckled.

_‘I have missed our conversations very much.’_

_‘Me too. I hated just talking to myself, much less entertaining.’_

In the distance, I could hear the neighing of horses and hooves bounding our way. That had to be him. Him and his royal entourage, because I doubt his council allowed him to simply leave the palace in a flurry. Regardless of the reason.

 I glanced over at Seto, motioning that we could slow down. We came to an even pace, walking once more.

I could hear the townspeople beginning to chatter. It did sound excited. News travels fast even in ancient times, I guess. Everyone seemed to know that their King was gracing them with his presence.

“People are coming out of their businesses and houses,” Seto observed. He jutted his head in the direction in front of us where the sound of the horses was coming. “For _him_?”

“They are happy to see the Pharaoh. If I am not mistaken, and I am not, so are we.”

“That’s beside the point,” Seto retorted lightly.

It was just another few steps that we took, when the King’s chariot rounded the corner and his councilmen that joined him were on his heels.

Seeing him again took my breath away. The last time I had seen him, he had reflected me more than he had reflected himself. But since we were in his dimension, he finally reflected himself. Tan and beautiful. He really did look like a god.

Seto and I stopped in our tracks at the sight of him.

Atem halted his chariot and raised a hand up to stop his men. Their horses formed a semi-circle around him. I remember most of them from being in the Memory World last. Mahaad was with him, as was Seth, Shada, and Karem. I looked over and even Isis was with them. The five looked at us, assuming they remembered who we were, with curious but mostly kind expressions.

I doubt Atem had kept quiet about his journey to our time and back, filling in the blanks that they had missed.

Atem stepped off of the platform of his chariot, and walked over to us. It took every ounce of energy I had not to throw myself at him, as I deemed that would be highly inappropriate since he was a King after all and we were in the presence of his people.

Instead I bowed. Seto looked at me curiously for a moment, but hesitantly followed suit. Though his bow was not nearly as deep as mine.

Atem smiled, and reached for me, touching my face while I was mid-bow.

“Welcome to Egypt, Yugi,” he spoke aloud for the first time and my restraint broke.

I lurched forward, throwing my arms around the other half’s neck in an unrelenting embrace. I had been missing him for more than three torturously long years. Since our abrupt goodbye and his departure to his time. To this time.

Seto had let go of my hand to allow me to do this. He didn’t look upset. Though, I could hear the shock and murmurs of the townspeople—his subjects—in response to my highly-exhibited embrace.

I know there are rules you are supposed to follow with royalty and proprieties to abide by for society’s sake, but clearly my subconscious was stronger than my resolve currently.

Atem had embraced me back, returning the gesture—he was so strong… I had never noticed that before—which, of course, came with more murmurs of surprise.

I held in a few sobs of joy that were trying to force their way out of me.

It was Mahaad who brought his horse to our side, looking down to Atem. His shadow fell over our figures, drowning out the sunlight.

“Majesty, might I suggest that we head back to the palace? I can gather a horse or two for our guests to…”

Atem shook his head. “No need. There is more than enough room on the chariot for the three of us. Lead the way.”

Mahaad blinked, but did not argue and bowed his head obligingly while turning his horse around. The Pharaoh had spoken. He rode over to the other four and gave them a look before they left for the palace.

Atem dropped his hand to mine, and waved acknowledgments to his people, and I instinctively reached for Seto’s—who walked over gazing at the golden chariot he had ridden on, skeptically.

“You’re not serious, are you?”

“I find it funny that you think I am anything but serious, Seto. Do you wish for a horse instead?”

“No, it’s not that.”

“Then, what?”

I watched the two.  Both so strong, both so stubborn. Instead of listening to their banter, I just pulled them both over to the chariot. It looked sturdy; it had been forged for the King after all, and I stepped up onto the platform.

“Oh, yeah, this is solid. It should be able to carry us all.” I said, smiling at the two.

“See? Yugi is fine with the accommodations.” Atem followed me up, and then offered a hand to Seto, who dismissively ignored it and climbed on as well.

“Alright, fine. Can we just go to the palace now?” He muttered, but I could tell he was fronting. He was just as happy to see Atem as I was in this moment. I leaned back against Seto who held the side.

Atem took the reins and started for his palace, “As you wish, Kaiba.”

_‘Seto seems tense. Is he okay?’_ Atem asked me.

_‘I think he is nervous.’_

_‘I did not know he felt that emotion,’_ Atem teased, though I knew he was also sincerely happy to see us both, as well.

_‘Who wouldn’t be in your presence?’_

_‘What do you mean? Because I am the Pharaoh?’_

He almost sounded incredulous, but I knew him better than that.

_‘Aren’t you a God? You do give off that vibe. You always have.’_

_‘I might be a God, I might be a King, but I am also yours. And there is a part of me that is his as well. I feel that the both of you are aware of this, and it is a large part of the reason you have come on this journey to Egypt. Am I wrong?’_

I stared at him in stunned silence.

_‘How would you know that? Oh, right, God…’_

He smiled, tranquilly.

_‘No, because I know you. And you know Seto better than anyone else. You know him better than I do, and I would like to think that I know him fairly well myself.’_

“Are you having a conversation about me?” Seto interrupted my thoughts, and I gazed up at him, with an apologetic smile.

“What?” I asked, deflecting the question temporarily.

He smirked.

“Clever, but you both keep looking at me in your lengthy silence. I am on to you, now.”

“And if we are?” Atem asked, almost a challenge. “What of it?”

Seto shook his head. “That’s going to drive me nuts.”

I couldn’t help but laugh and hug him, smiling at Atem. “I think he is very open to the idea.”

“Open to the idea of what?”

“Oh, right, we have talked about it with each other, but obviously… we haven’t talked to you, yet.” I bit my lip.

Atem glanced back at Seto as we rolled through the palace gates. The guards were bowing to their king upon his return.

“What is he talking about?”

“Don’t you two have ESP?” Seto asked.

“Telepathy of some sort, yes, but we have to consciously utilize it and I am not looking into this mind. I want you to tell me what he is talking about.”

Seto rose a brow at him. “And if I don’t want to talk about it?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” I asked, this time serious, looking up at my boyfriend. Was he having second thoughts? I sure hope I hadn’t caused him to retract or doubt my feelings or his own.

Seto reached up and ruffled my hair. “I just don’t want to talk about it out here in the open.”

Atem nodded his understanding, as he pulled the chariot into its designated spot. Seto and I stepped off and Atem followed, but quickly took the lead.

“Follow me,” He motioned for us to tail him as we walked through the elaborate palace.

Mahaad bowed as he was waiting for us all in the entrance. “My Lord?”

Atem looked at him, “Yes? Oh, the meeting is adjourned. I have other business to attend to. You and the others are free the rest of the evening. I will call upon you if you are needed. Thank you.”

He didn’t even bat another eye and simply continued on his way further into the castle. He reminded me of Seto that way. Giving an order and then just moving on even if said person given the order had further questions or thoughts on the matter.

I glanced at Mahaad as Seto and I followed Atem into the palace, giving him an apologetic expression for interrupting their meeting.

“Thank you for understanding.” I said softly, and we disappeared into the palace depths. We followed Atem through grand corridors and limitless chambers. “Where are we headed, ‘Tem?” I inquired, not at all meaning to create a nickname for the King.

Atem paused fleetingly on our voyage to turn to me. His crimson eyes bore into mine, though not harshly.

“’Tem? No one has ever called me that,” he smiled and turned back to the way he had been walking. “We are headed to my chambers, aibou. The only place in the palace that we will not be bothered, if we want to have true privacy.”

Seto didn’t seem phased by him calling me “aibou”. Oh, that’s right, Seto said that Atem had called me that to his face before.

“Your chambers are the farthest away from the throne room, huh?” Seto’s voice brought me out of my thoughts.

“That’s just how they designed the palace. I didn’t build this one. It was my grandfather’s Kingdom first.”

“Have you built anything?” I inquired, joining their conversation. Seto loved silence and hated it at the same time. At least we were all getting along.

“Not to this grand of a scale no. I had a barge built for my leisure, and a garden built so that I could get away from my duties, even for a short while, but that’s about the extent of things.” He smiled, turning once more to the last corridor that lead to his chambers, and they were elaborate. Even more so than the rest of the kingdom. “Come in, make yourselves comfortable.”

Atem dismissed some guards that were standing outside his chambers, telling them to change their post to further down the hall. They did so without complaint.

Seto was looking around the chambers, almost in awe. His mansion was grand, but this was a much larger scale and was far more expensive and elaborate than anything he owned. Which is saying a lot.

I walked over seeing a piece of what I supposed was artwork near his bedside. It was of his coronation when they crowned him the Pharaoh. He really was majestic.

I heard Atem clear his throat, causing me to turn back his way, and glance at him and Seto. Seto was near me, also looking at Atem.

“We can talk freely now. And I am quite interested in what you have to tell me,” Atem mentioned, leaning back against one of the marble pillars behind him.

Seto inhaled through his nose. It was subtle, but I could tell he was unsure of how to have this conversation since he and I had only concluded that, ourselves, on the way here. I walked over, closing the distance between Seto and myself, deciding to be the one to voice things.

“Per your conversation about the tablet, we were hoping that it might be possible… to bring you back, or something of the sort. I don’t have any idea of the power that thing wields, but, also, if possible, we want to be with you, as well.” I blurted out less gracefully than I had imagined it in my head. The good thing was at least Atem could hear what was in my head if he was listening properly.

Seto just nodded mutely.

“What he said.”

Atem’s arms were folded across his chiseled chest, and his eyes were fixated on Seto and myself, taking in all that I had said. His expression was presently unreadable as he discerned my meaning.

“By ‘be with me’ you are referring to more than being present here with me, am I correct?”

I nodded this time. Seto spoke.

“As in a relationship.”

“You want to be my boyfriend, Seto?” Atem inquired, with an amused, but also quite elated, smirk. He already knew that I wanted to be his boyfriend. That hug back in the marketplace… confessing that I loved him… it all came down to this.

Seto’s cheeks flushed a light red at his question. I don’t think he expected Atem to be so upfront with things. But Atem was not one to “beat around the bush” as my boyfriend prided himself on, also.

“Yes, alright, I do. Are you happy now?” He admitted, squeezing my hand. I chuckled internally. This was pretty close to how the conversation between him and I went when we started dating, too.

Atem grinned a brilliant smile as he pushed off the pillar he had been leaning on and walked over to Seto.

“Perfectly,” he cupped Seto’s face with a hand and coaxed him to bend slightly and kissed him.

It was a magnificent sight. Seto hadn’t been expecting it, again, as he hadn’t expected me to kiss him the first time either. I chuckled again, this time a loud, at the parallels between Atem and myself regarding our relationship with Seto, but also how different we were.

Both men gazed at me, suddenly. Atem looked amused. Seto just raised a brow.

“You in your own little world there?” Seto inquired, pulling me over towards the two of them. Atem was still very close to Seto.

I blushed a little.

“Uh… just remembering something,” my eyes were wide.

“It is a good memory, I must say,” interjected Atem causing Seto to stare his way.

“What memory?”

“The day you went to visit Yugi and got together.”

Seto’s gaze turned back to me.

“He can read my thoughts. The connection, remember?” He just smirked a little and wrapped an arm around my waist.

“I told you that was going to drive me nuts.”

  
Atem laughed, watching the two of us. He leaned back slightly taking it all in.

“Aibou, so what do you have in mind? We are all dating? I…” he paused for a moment, looking deep in thought. I didn’t want to pry at the moment, not unless he wanted me to be a part of those thoughts so, like Seto, I just waited. “I’m not sure what that is considered.”

“A polyamorous relationship.”

“Like polygamy?” he inquired.

I shook my head, “It deals with multiples, sure, but it is different in the sense that it is not one person with multiple partners or spouses; it is all of us dating each other. So, I would be dating Seto and you, you would be dating me and Seto, and Seto would be dating me and you. All equally.”

“And you think that it would work, without damaging the relationship you and Seto have built together?” he asked seriously.

Seto nodded, “We already talked about that. Look there is a piece of us that is missing and it belongs to you. You make…” He faltered not wanting to finish the statement, but I think I knew what he was trying to say.

So, I said it for him.

“You complete us, ‘Tem. Would you be our boyfriend? In whatever manner we get to have you. Even if it means we have to continue to come visit in this way for as long as it takes.”

Atem was quiet again. He had resorted to looking down at his sandals, absorbing the information we gave him.

I knew it was a big proposal, and we all had no guarantee that this was going to work—and by that I mean coming back to visit him over and over. The relationship between us all was going to be fine. Different, but fine nevertheless.

The next thing Atem said, surprised both Seto and myself.

“May I see the tablet you brought me?”

He didn’t answer us yet. I glanced at Seto, who complied and gave Atem the tablet, then returned to my side.

“Atem?”

I asked softly.

His face sported a calm smile.

“Yes, aibou?”

“He asked you a question, and you haven’t answered. And for gods’ sake, he already has anxiety. Don’t do this to him.” Seto spoke before I could. But I touched his hand to comfort him.

“It’s okay, kareshi. We asked him. He has the right to think about it… It would be a big commitment after all.”

“We didn’t come here for nothing,” Seto looked at me earnestly.

Atem looked up from the tablet. He didn’t look the least bit phased by Seto’s outburst.

“You mistake my silence for a “no”, Seto,” he replied gently; his dark eyes gleaming with the light of a torch to his right. “I came to gather you personally from the market because I was so happy to know that you—both—were here. I asked Yugi if he loved me, to which he already admitted, to which I confessed myself that my feelings were mutual, and told him that those feelings are the same for you, as well. You mistake my silence as undesiring you, when in reality it is the exact opposite. I did just kiss you, did I not? You were not the only ones to feel the loss when I departed. I had been given a second chance at living life, and I was lucky enough to find not one, but two, men that I fell madly in love with. But before anything could have been done about it. My fate had been sealed and I was brought back here.

He was not finished, and his eyes held a passion that I knew very well. “And as much as I do love my kingdom, I miss being with the two of you more than anything else in the world. I lost at life, twice. And with this tablet. I have the ability to control my fate, finally. I wish to do so. But first, if you need to hear the words, alright. Yes, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto, I wish to be your boyfriend. Henceforth.” A smile crept onto his lips, “Let it be written, let it be done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the King of Games, himself. His Majesty... Pharaoh Atem <3
> 
> When Yugi is reconnected with his other half glorious things happen. Namely adorable banter, easy camaraderie, and, well, a wonderful way to talk about his boyfriend without having to say anything out loud. Especially to *someone* else who understands.
> 
> Italics = Yugi/Atem conversation
> 
> Another pet name, some are familiar I am sure. "Aibou" (lover, partner, sweetheart)
> 
> Beginning of the polyamorous relationship. Talk about goals... Three smoking hot, ridiculous guys. 
> 
> And for all intents and purposes, stick around for further information regarding the tablet. It is almost entirely explained, and you will (hopefully) appreciate why by the time it comes around.
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome. Feel free to comment, chat, whatever comes to mind. <3


	4. Tablet of the Ancient One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto raised a brow. “Will they try and stop you?”  
> I glanced up at Seto, then over to Atem.   
> ‘I hope not…’  
> Atem smiled gently at me and shook his head.  
> ‘They won’t be able to make the decision for me. I promise.’ He thought, and then shook his head again, answering Seto out loud. “No, but I do think they want to know what is happening.” 
> 
> **
> 
> “As you wish, Pharaoh…” came an unfamiliar voice.
> 
> **
> 
> ‘What’s happening, other me?’
> 
> ‘The tablet is granting my wish to control my own fate. This world is no longer to be mine. I leave it to Seth who is my successor in line for the throne. He will be the next Pharaoh in my absence. And now I will be going with you back to your time. Anew.’
> 
> And then it went dark:  
> The next thing I knew, Seto, Atem and I were together laying in the space station on the floor.

My heart swelled hearing that he wanted this as much as we did. I had never imagined it could feel like this. Seto looked, well, certainly satisfied with his answer. Atem had just agreed to be ours. Our boyfriend.

“How are we going to do this?” I asked, looking at Seto.

Seto began to answer something, but Atem raised his hand causing us both to look at him.

“I think I know what I am supposed to do,” He said, examining the tablet in his hands. Seto watched him by my side, nodding.

We heard footsteps coming down the hall. I glanced towards the door.

“It’s Mahaad, possibly Seth as well. The others might be joining them,” Atem answered my unvoiced thoughts.  “Isis had a vision that I would be leaving again. With you both returning, they are probably concerned.”

Seto raised a brow. “Will they try and stop you?”

I glanced up at Seto, then over to Atem.

_‘I hope not…’_

Atem smiled gently at me and shook his head.

_‘They won’t be able to make the decision for me. I promise.’_ He thought, and then shook his head again, answering Seto out loud. “No, but I do think they want to know what is happening.”

We heard a knock on the large doors.

“You may enter,” Atem called out.

The doors creaked open and his five council-members made their way inside.

Seth bowed, being the first to speak. Though, it was Mahaad that seemed the most concerned with the situation.

“Majesty, are we to understand that you are going to leave once more?” Seth asked. There was a tone in his voice that sounded as concerned as Mahaad looked.

I watched Atem turn to them. These were his friends, his people. Even though we wanted him to come back to our time, this was the life he had known before us. He had been born to rule this land and live amongst them. This decision was not one to be made lightly.

Atem’s eyes were soft.

“If it is to be, yes, I desire to go back,” His gaze held, as he spoke directly to each of his friends. “As much as I love this life and all that has been given to me, your friendships, support, and loyalty; I miss the second life I began to know. It has been strange being back in our time after everything that happened. I saved our great land and theirs. Yet, I feel that my purpose has been served, and there is not much else left for me here.”

Mahaad stepped forward and knelt with his fist over his heart, bowing deeply.

“My Lord,” his eyes were earnest, honest and, at the moment, a little melancholy.

“Please, call me Atem. We are in the presence of friends.”

Mahaad hesitated, but nodded.

“Atem, of course, it is our job to protect you and ensure your safety, as our King,” he began. I felt Seto shift next to me, bringing me in front of him to wrap his arms around me and resting his chin atop my head.

Mahaad continued, “But we would be lying if we did not admit that you have not been quite yourself since you arrived back. At least not the Atem that left our world. And while that is not a bad thing, it has been different. We noticed you have been missing something.”

“Or someones,” Isis added, with a genuine smile, motioning to the two of us.

Atem glanced back at me and Seto, smiling gently.

“Your insights are not incorrect, and I thank you for sharing them with me. My apologies for not speaking to you about things sooner,” He showed his council the tablet we brought.

Seth stepped forward to examine it.

“The Tablet of the Ancient One?”

Mahaad gave a nod of confirmation. “That was the inspiration for everything when Aknadin found it. Before the rest of the Millennium Items were created. But it never did anything for him. It has only ever answered to one other person.”

“Who was that?” it was my voice that rung out. I couldn’t help it, and all eyes turned to me.

Atem smiled gently.

“My father. It was buried in his tomb, but when Bakura the Thief King raided the tomb, it disappeared. We never knew where it went. It just seemed lost.”

“Where was it found and how did you come across it?” Isis inquired.

Seth looked as though he wanted the answer badly.

Atem glanced at Seto.

“Seto told me about it one of the times he visited recently.”

“It was found by my team when we were excavating the site in Kul Elna when I was looking for the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle, by happenstance. It seemed significant. I took it personally to study it and figured I would ask Atem if it meant anything. Since it did, he asked me to bring it here.” Seto responded.

They council nodded.

Seth looked at Atem, “Since you have it, now. What is the plan?”

“If it works, and allows me back to their dimension, I relieve myself of the title and you will be the Pharaoh, Seth. You are my successor.”

Seth bowed his head. “I will serve our people proudly, hopefully, with even but a fraction of the strength and resolve you have shown as our leader. You have been a wonderful King to our country.”

Mahaad smiled, nodding his agreement.

“Maybe if the fates shine upon us, you will be able to visit even after the transfer, as Yugi and Seto were able to achieve in visiting you.”

“I would like that very much,” Atem agreed. He looked at the tablet in his hands. “I am ready.” He glanced back at us, “Are we ready?”

I nodded, and Seto gave a grunt. His way of agreeing. This was a lot of talking for him. He wasn’t particularly fond of long-winded conversations unless he was the forefront of them.

__

 

Before we could register anything else, he turned a tile on the tablet and chanted something in his primary language and the room was filled with a blinding light. The same as the beacon when we had arrived.

“As you wish, Pharaoh…” came an unfamiliar voice. It sounded ethereal, and feminine. Like a Goddess, maybe, though I believe it spoke through Isis.

The light was intense, but it seemed to be reacting to Atem personally, and through him, me, as well. I could feel the pulse of its power surging.

_‘What’s happening, other me?’_

_‘The tablet is granting my wish to control my own fate. This world is no longer to be mine. I leave it to Seth who is my successor in line for the throne. He will be the next Pharaoh in my absence. And now I will be going with you back to your time. Anew.’_

The light became so intense, but we heard the chorus of goodbyes from Atem’s friends.

“We will see you again, one day, Atem, even if it is just in the afterlife. Though, hopefully sooner…” _Seth._

“Goodbye, friend. I will miss you, but I’ll never leave your side. The Dark Magician will protect you in your dimension.” _Mahaad._

“Good luck in your ventures, Pharaoh. May you have peace and happiness once more.” _Isis._

And then it went dark: I think we all blacked out.

 

__

 

The next thing I knew, Seto, Atem and I were together laying in the space station on the floor.

Atem was still in his Pharaoh garb when I opened my eyes. The tablet was nowhere to be seen, but the cube was thrust across the room near the pod that was back in place. As if we had taken it back up here?

But that would have been impossible… Unless the tablet just restored us to our dimension. It gave us Atem back! My heart skipped a beat.

I crawled over to Atem and gently nudged him. No response. Seto was out cold, all the same. So, I decided to prick Atem’s subconscious, and I focused on our connection.

_‘’Tem? Atem, wake up? Are you okay?’_

I could feel his energy. I decided to try again. This used to work between us.

_‘Please wake up for me, ‘Tem. Speak to me.’_

Nothing, once more. The silence was deafening even if I knew he was alive and well. I didn’t like that he was unconscious. I wonder if that tablet zapped some of his energy. I sat by his side, gently stroking the blonde tresses of his hair.

“I can’t believe it worked…” I bent down and pecked him gently on the lips.

There was a stirring in him, his dark red eyes slowly opening; a smile spreading across his beautiful features.

“You have always believed in me,” I was so happy to hear his voice.

I smiled and hugged him, as he propped himself up with one arm and embraced me with the other.

“Yes, of course! You’re here! You’re solid, not a spirit. I… I’m just blown away… How,” I began to inquire but he pushed himself straighter up, capturing my lips in the process. Done entirely purposefully, I believe.

His kiss was warm, demanding, slightly dominating, but wonderful. It was so different than Seto’s, but he had the same ability to turn me to mush despite myself.

Atem broke the kiss softly, resting his forehead against mine. “The tablet could only be used for making a wish if it was to alter one’s fate.”

“But won’t that mess with history?”

He shook his head. “No, Seth was going to usurp me as the new Pharaoh, anyway. I had asked Isis to look into the future with the Millennium Necklace.  That is why I named him my successor. Besides the fact that he is my cousin. History remains the same: completely unaltered. It just gave me back life for the third and final time.”

“That’s wonderful, I missed you so much. I am so happy that you’re here.”

I heard Seto stir; smiling at Atem, I stood and went over to help him up.

“We made it,” I murmured gently as he pushed himself up. It took seconds for it to register as he gazed around the Kaiba Corp Space Station and back at me.

“The tablet thing worked? Holy shit.” Seto looked over at Atem and then back around to the pod and the cube laying just a few feet from him. “How did we end up back here?”

“Fate,” was all Atem said, pushing himself to a standing position and dusting himself off. I watched him walk over to us and offer Seto a hand to help him to his feet. “What is this place, anyway?”

Seto blindly took the hand offered and hoisted himself up.

“It’s the command center to my space station. I built Kaiba Corp up into the outer atmosphere. My satellites are linked here and thus powering the rest of my company.”

Atem smiled and I leaned against him, between them both, happily.

“It’s quite grand. I like it.”

Seto smiled at the compliment coming from our new boyfriend.

“Hn. Thanks,” he turned to the computer system, a slight frown. “We are going to have to go down from here one at a time. Or, actually, you two can go together and I will follow after.”

I raised a brow. “It can’t hold all three of us?”

Seto shook his head. “I have never tried. Never had to, obviously. Do you really want to squish all three of us in there? We’ll be like packed sardines.” He made a face.

Atem chuckled.

“Let’s give it a go. Nothing ventured, nothing gained,” he walked over to the pod curiously. He was technically used to technology, from his experience being with me after being trapped in the Millennium Puzzle and sharing a body with me. But this was different and all new.

“Where do you come up with that, shit, ‘Tem?” Seto muttered with minimal amusement lacing his tone.

Atem just shrugged with a big smile.

“Pharaoh, duh.”

I smiled and took Seto’s hand. He barked a couple orders to his AI system before following me over to the pod.

“Yeah, yeah,” Seto helped me step into the pod and then looked at Atem. “You need help, shorty?”

Atem was still taller than me even with the height I had gained, and just shy of a head shorter than Seto. He was more muscular now than I remembered him being. That much I appreciated.

_‘You like my muscles?’_ There was a smirk in his thought. Can you hear a smirk internally? Because I did.

My face flushed causing Seto to turn his piercing gaze over to me.

“Again?”

“We aren’t talking about you… I, he… it’s not important,” I rubbed the back of my neck. The heat was unbearable.

_‘They’re nice.’_ Was all I could manage. Gods did I love them.

Seto gazed at Atem again, “Well?”

“Well, what?” He asked dubiously, then realized his meaning. “Oh, no. I can get in myself thank you.  
Atem stepped up into the pod and turned, perching himself on the side of the seat.

The screen behind Seto suddenly lit up with a giant video of the youngest Kaiba. I smiled seeing Mokuba. It felt like a while since I had seen him, but of course it was Atem who hadn’t seen him the longest.

“Big bro! You returned—” Mokuba exclaimed excitedly, but cut himself off seeing the third person joining us in the space station. “Pharaoh? Hey, you did it! Are you coming home?”

Atem smiled fondly at the younger Kaiba brother, “It’s good to see you, too, Mokuba.”

Mokuba waved, happily, “Hi!!!!”

_‘He looks so grown up since I last saw him.’_ Atem commented to me and I grinned with a nod in reply.

_‘He is taller. Started wearing suits and helping Seto a lot at work. He even has a girlfriend. It’s pretty adorable.’_

Seto, though not overtly, looked serenely pleased to see his little brother again, and listened quietly to his ramblings before responding. His arms folded.

“Yeah, the tablet worked. Ancient magic or whatever, but it brought him with us and he is here to stay. Can you have the limo ready to pick us up at the base? We are probably heading to the mall to get this one “normal” clothes,” Seto’s thumb jabbed in the direction of Atem, “before we go home.”

“Sure thing, bro! Roland will be happy to pick you up. I can’t wait to see you guys when you get back. I really missed you.” Mokuba gushed.

Seto chuckled, “Missed you, too. Are you home or out?”

I leaned back, running my hand over Atem’s while perched on the side of the pod, smiling. _‘Just making sure you’re really here.’_

Atem smiled at me, nodding, and took my hand to squeeze gently.

_‘Should I pinch you to make sure you know that I am real?’_

My eyes widened and I shook my head, letting myself refocus on the conversation Mokuba and our boyfriend were having.

“I just finished some reports at Kaiba Corp that you wanted me to do while you were away, and was going to pick up Dahlia from her house so she could come to dinner. You won’t mind if she’s there, will you? I know you guys are probably going to want to celebrate.” Mokuba glanced behind Seto, grinning at Atem and me.

Causing Seto to turn slightly to glance at us also. A smirk on his face. Again.

“Dahlia can come over. She’ll probably like meeting Atem, also. You did your homework, right?” He asked, still very much guardian-oriented sometimes. He was a great older brother. “Have Roland order dinner in for us. My usual. I’ll send the order via message for him to place; you just add what you and your girlfriend will want. A celebration is in order tonight.”

“Really? Thanks. And, ugh, yessss,” Mokuba practically groaned at the mention of schoolwork. “I did my homework in class. What do you take me for? I may not be as smart as you, but I know what I am supposed to do. And check, I will make sure Roland knows about the order.”

Seto just shrugged. “Just making sure; I know you are responsible, kid. See you soon.”

Mokuba smiled and waved, cutting the feed.

“If he didn’t before—and he did—Mokuba is looking more and more like a Kaiba by the minute,” Atem mentioned as soon as the dark-haired boy was off the screen. “He’s matured a lot.”

Seto strode over to the pod, nodding, with a mock grimace.

“I know. Puberty with him has been… fun, to say the least,” He hopped into the pod and pulled the two of us practically onto his lap and nudged the button to shut the hatch with his knee.

Atem and I both leaned inward against him, but neither had time to really react as the thing shot down in its descent to the Kaiba Corp building.

 

__

 

We arrived within minutes, I think. The trip was ridiculously quick it left me dizzy, but the hiss of the hatch opening allowed us to stretch and climb out of the pod.

“Memo to you, kareshi, make a pod… or something that can fit more than one person, with like seats. Multiple seats,” I mumbled and Seto’s long fingers caught my arm before I fell over.

“Deal, but just for the two of you to join me.” Seto replied, quietly. “And maybe Mokie and that girlfriend of his.”

Atem wasn’t far behind him. He looked a bit disoriented, but more from being in a body of his own in our dimension than the trip from the station back to Earth. Before we had only ever shared the one body so this must be a different feeling for him. Definitely a different experience.

“Are you okay?” I asked, kissing Seto’s cheek as a thank you for helping reorient me once we landed, and I walked over to Atem.

His eyes found mine as he nodded, touching my cheek.

“More than okay. It feels… wonderful being back. This feels more familiar than my home in Egypt. I missed it almost as much as I missed the two of you.”

Seto walked over, “Must be nice having a body of your own.”

Atem’s smile spread.

“It really does. Did you mention we are going to get me clothes? People are going to give me strange looks dawning the clothes of an ancient ruler.”

“Yeah we will stop at the mall on the way. Come on, let’s head down to the car. Roland should be waiting if he knows what’s good for him.”

Seto lead us both to his private elevator and the security checked his clearance and we descended to the main floor.

As promised, the Kaiba limo was waiting with Roland standing at attention, awaiting our return. He was a good employee.

I smiled and linked hands with both of my guys.

Seto glanced at me, but didn’t pull away. His eyes looked calm and happy, and for once he wasn’t dawning his resting face with the typical frown.

Atem, of course, leaned into my arm upon holding hands and freely grinned.

“The night is young. I am looking forward to a celebration with you, both.”

Seto nodded, pulling us towards the car.

Roland quickly opened the doors for us, bowing slightly to his boss. “Master Mokuba sent me the order and it has been sent in. The food will be delivered hot and fresh to the mansion upon your arrival.”

“Perfect. We just have one stop before we head home,” Seto said, allowing Atem and myself to slide into the limo before him.

Roland nodded, awaiting the answer.

“Where might that be, sir?”

Seto practically groaned. “The mall…”

I chuckled to myself. Gods, did Seto Kaiba hate public places like the mall. This was going to be amusing.

With that he slid in beside us and Roland shut the door as confirmation. The car pulled out and headed towards the Domino City Mall. We were in for an interesting night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Yugi POV
> 
> The Tablet of the Ancient One revealed! And with a hope and a prayer, Atem could be restored to the other dimension. What else is to become of our trio? There are many adventures that away this recently budding polyamorous relationship with Atem, Yugi, and Seto.
> 
> Oh, and enter teenage Mokuba, because he is adorable. (Adding a minimal original character along with him in relationship. Just fyi her name is Dahlia Hearth. That will be useful later.)
> 
> Enter big brother Seto. <3
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. Let me know what you think so far. While I was waiting to sign up for this wonderful site, I had time to get these four chapters knocked out. Several more to come. I am not entirely sure how many... but they should all be coming soon!
> 
> Please feel free to comment, chat, whatever. Feedback is appreciated and welcome.
> 
> :)


	5. Returns and Exchanges Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem raised a brow at the realization.
> 
> “You are the glue.”
> 
> Seto and I both looked at him. 
> 
> “The glue to what?” I inquired, not automatically following.
> 
> Seto made a noise. One of those ‘oh god no’ noises. Did you imagine one? That was the noise. “Glue, like holding us together?”
> 
> “Like our relationship.” I added, thinking about it as well. I hadn’t really thought about it before, but I was the link between the three of us.

There was a comfortable silence that washed over the car as it sped towards Domino City Mall. I was nestled between Atem and Seto on the chair, leaning more against Seto, while Atem drew lazy circles on my hand that he was holding. It was the most relaxed I had felt in a long time.

He broke the silence first. I glanced at him, and then who he was directing his attention to: hint, super, hot brunette. I smiled internally at our handsome boyfriend and felt a nudge inside from Atem. I really missed our bond. Somehow it made me feel centered, again.

“I thought you hated the mall. In all the time we have known you, never once have we run into you someplace like that and we used to go there all the time, because of Tea for shopping or Joey for food, usually.”

Seto’s stare left the screen of his phone that he had been looking at. Probably answering a work email or checking something for his business. That man did not easily know how to have down time. But even when he did that with me, I always noticed he would try and make sure he was listening if I tried to talk to him. Which didn’t always work, but then again sometimes I didn’t hear him when I got into working at the Game Shop.

“I hate the general public and the mall is filled with idiots. Like Wheeler. Besides I don’t shop there, personally. Roland does most of my shopping or I order online. Much easier, less hassle, more options. Plus, I can submit custom orders that way. They don’t make clothes for tall people at the mall, which isn’t a problem for either of you – I know.”

“What if I just run in? I know his size and general style? I lived with it for several years,” I offered, thinking that maybe it would be a compromise and that Atem didn’t want to make Seto be out of his comfort zone. It was very sweet of him.

Atem shot me a look with a smile.

_‘You know he’s already resigned himself to going there with us. Just listen to that speech. Let it happen. As you know he loves a challenge. He will think of it like that and conquer it, like only we know he can.’_

Seto was watching us. He had heard my offer, since he had nudged me from my other side, I believe in response to let me know he was listening after sliding his phone in his jacket pocket. I suppose to make a conscious effort to be present with Atem and me instead of sticking his nose only in his work.

We already knew we were important to the great Seto Kaiba, but the gesture did not go unnoticed and it was much appreciated.

“Just because _I_ hate it… doesn’t mean _I_ won’t go with you. I’m interested in seeing what Atem is going to choose to purchase. Besides, I’m buying.”

I knew Atem would protest that. He was a Pharaoh after all. What couldn’t he pay for? Except we were in modern times again and at the moment all he owned were the clothes on his body and his crown and jewelry – all of which I wanted him to keep.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Seto gave him a deadpan look, “What are you going to pay with? Your crown? Please, I’m paying for your shit. Chill Majesty.” He had a smirk on his face.

Atem raised in his seat, sort of, leaning over me, studying Seto with an almost annoyed look, but also… not annoyed. More intrigued? Interested? Turned on.

_‘Could you stop that, aibou?’_

_‘Sorry I haven’t had my own feelings and your feelings to process for a while, and wow, are yours like really strong right now? He’s going to notice.’_

_‘Well, now’s not exactly the time to…’_

He stopped mid-thought. I looked up at him with a curious look. Seto mirrored mine, also realizing that he and I were having a silent conversation again.

Seto tapped my cheek gently to gain my attention again and I turned to look at him.

“Are you always going to do that?”

“The bond thing? It’s kind of subconscious. Especially now. Before it was just me talking to myself, my thoughts. Because Atem was a part of me, and a part of the puzzle. It’s no different now, except him being physically here. But… sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s interesting watching you two, it’s just… different. It’s going to take some getting used to on my part,” His eyes grazed over us both, to Atem’s position. Who was nearly sitting on my lap by now. Seto raised a brow, “What’s gotten into you?”

Atem shifted himself again, closer. More in the middle of myself and Seto. So that he was touching us both. The flow from his side of the bond was almost insatiable.

“I… I just realized something,” Atem stated slowly. I glanced at Seto, who still had a brow raised, but made no motion to move away from the contact.

“Go on,” Seto insisted.

“You can tell us anything,” I added gently, rubbing the tan flesh of Atem’s arm. It was soft, but also a bit rough from the heat and sun exposure. And also, quite muscular. There I go again…

_‘If I had realized you liked them so much, I would have worked for them sooner.’_ Atem thought to me, before speaking a loud for Seto and myself to hear. Seto noticed my blush instantly but he paid attention to Atem and squeezed my butt. Damn him. I squirmed in the seat. It wasn’t nearly easy enough to smack his hand away in this position.

“It’s just been so long. I didn’t realize just how much I want you, both.” Atem replied, smiling at the pink of my cheeks which only got darker at his statement and Seto’s look of surprise, but immediate smirk.

“Been a while since you got some?”

  
Atem shook his head. “You’re terrible,” he said it, but had a smirk on his face and made no motion to deny it, either. “I was busy, you know.”

My head was swimming with the feeling of want swirling in the air. I watched Seto’s hand reach for the button to close the divider between the back and the driver’s compartment where Roland was.

“I might be terrible, but I am also right, aren’t I?” Seto’s tone was challenging, but I could tell he was enjoying the conversation. He had always liked the intellectual companionship Atem provided. It made Seto see things differently; which happened when I talked to Seto, too. But I liked this introspective view a little better.

Atem matched him, momentarily sliding from my lap to Seto’s, with his knees on the seat on either side of his slender but toned legs.

“And if you are correct? What do you want, a medal?”

“Not exactly what I had in mind,” Seto lowered his face slightly, his icy blue eyes piercing right into Atem’s.

At the moment, I was content to watch the battle of wills between these two powerhouses. It was beyond sexy. How strong they both were.

“Ah, and what does my Sapphire _want_? Unlike aibou, I cannot read your mind. Though, your eyes do give you away. They always have,” Atem stroked a thumb along Seto’s cheek, over his cheekbones and under those clear blues. Seto’s skin was porcelain in comparison to Atem’s, even if Seto was barely a shade darker than myself.

I licked my lips feeling them drying out, from watching and apparently breathing more heavily from my mouth that normal.

“I’m a gem now? Fascinating,” He smirked a little, “Besides I want a lot of things. Jewelry is not one of them.”

“Not just any gem, Seto. You are my gem,” Atem brought his fingers up through the silky smooth brown hair on our boyfriend’s head, “You have always shone for me. Sapphires were some of the rarest gems in my kingdom, and as such, represented wisdom and learning. You are one of the rarest people I have ever met. Isn’t that what you are about? And besides, I can give you more than you’ve ever imagined.”

I watched as a very slight red began to tint along Seto’s neck and ears. A blush very rarely made it all the way to his cheeks, but his ears were his tell, and they were practically singing right now.

“God, don’t get so… sappy,” was all Seto could muster before Atem silenced him with a searing kiss. Without thinking I instinctively grasped onto Seto’s thigh from the sensations I could feel through the bond. This was just the tip of the iceberg.

I believe I elicited an unexpected moan from Seto, as he broke the incredibly intense kiss with Atem and both pairs of eyes turned to me and stretched the length of my arm, landing on the position of my hand.

I bit my lip with a flushed face.

Both looked rather amused, though it was Seto who spoke up first. Atem was listening but seemingly collecting himself for he looked ravenous. There were still so many emotions flowing through the bond. And I am sure I was sending some back towards him.

Seto took a shaky breath, his adrenaline was high. His long fingers curled around my hand, twining with mine.

“Would you look at that, Lotus,” he used a name I’d never imagined for Atem, but it fit perfectly for the grand ex-monarch. He had been reborn after all. “Our aibou, as you call him, seems to want some action.”

That damn smirk. I was going to… well, mostly I just wanted to kiss it off his stupid beautiful face. Or watch it be kissed off. Both options were good.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me over to the two of them. It was Atem.

First, he smirked at Seto, “Lotus?”

“It’s… symbolic, shut up.”

I was the first to laugh at that and gently tugged Seto and my joined hands up to my lips, placing a kiss on the top of Seto’s hand while looking at Atem. “You’ll have to get used to him telling you to shut up when he doesn’t want to be questioned anymore. It’s quite amusing sometimes.”

“Hey, you had to learn my secrets, don’t just go… giving them up to this one,” Seto protested thrusting the back of his hand towards Atem.

Atem chuckled, bringing me close and smirking. “There really isn’t much aibou would hide from me, even if he wanted to. We are two halves of a whole.”

I leaned into his strong embrace, but smiled sweetly at our taller lover.

“There is plenty for him to learn on his own. There is also plenty for you to learn about him. I’m the lucky one. I know you both very well.” I chirped, happily.

Atem raised a brow at the realization.

“You are the glue.”

Seto and I both looked at him.

“The glue to what?” I inquired, not automatically following.

Seto made a noise. One of those ‘oh god no’ noises. Did you imagine one? That was the noise. “Glue, like holding us together?”

“Like our relationship.” I added, thinking about it as well. I hadn’t really thought about it before, but I was the link between the three of us.

“Can you honestly say we would all be together without him? He put the puzzle together. Fate chose him to be that vessel for my spirit that had been trapped for millennia in the vast otherworld. It could have chosen countless others, and yet – it did not. You met him at school and through him I met you. None of us would have a relationship with one another if it hadn’t been for the glue.” Atem explained, nodding his head towards me pointedly.

“That sounds like something your friends would say. Like Tea.” Seto made a face. He still wasn’t entirely the friendship type, but he was ever so slowly making progress.

“Do you disagree?” I prompted gently, resting against Atem.

Seto eyed me and then back at Atem, “Hn….”

“What does ‘hn’ mean? Noises aren’t answers.” Atem was hoping he would redact his statement.

“They are in my book…” Seto sighed, but elaborated regardless. “Fine, no. I don’t disagree. Just—” he pulled us both closer to him. “Look, you’ve harped about the fate thing for years. I got it. Fate, faith, these are the things that got you here. Thank the gods, because I would still be going crazy if you weren’t. I’ll just tell you myself before good old amethyst orbs over here, innocent and free, tells you all about it.”

I blinked for a minute, and then leaned in to kiss him more slowly than Atem, and sweetly, letting the feeling radiate through the bond to him.

“I know you hate talking about emotions, especially your own,” I nuzzled my cheek gently into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

“Hn,” it was a softer sound this time.

Atem watched our interaction briefly, then snaked his arms around Seto’s neck. “Maybe it sounded like harping, I suppose I can work on that for I never meant it to be… I just am very grateful to have the opportunity to be here. Again. With you, and with Yugi. I mean… it’s really the only explanation – _fate_. I couldn’t rest in the afterlife when I returned to my time. It wasn’t where I was supposed to be anymore. My spirit was unsettled for it found favor in your time and with the company of you both.”

Seto’s eyes became cloudy, but his embrace around the two of us didn’t falter. “I lost a lot of who I was back when I was going through the death of my parents, being placed in an orphanage with a brother so young and dependent on me, and the… well, let’s just say, unpleasant undertaking of being adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. It led me down a dark path that, overall, I have never really been able to veer from.”

I reached up and gently cupped his face in my hands, still letting him talk, but leaning forward a bit to rest my forehead against his and waited for him to continue. Something I had become very accustomed to doing when he actually did open up. Sometimes we stayed like this for a long time.

I felt his nose bump mine, his own way of subtle intimacy. Like a bunny kiss – one of my favorite things. It made my heart flutter.

He didn’t move from our position resting against me, or holding the two of us in his embrace, but his gaze shifted from me to Atem and back.

“And then you showed up. At first—at the very beginning, I didn’t realize that you were different entities, like everyone else, but I quickly caught on to something. And you talked about things that I had long forgotten. I had no reference for your “heart of the cards” spiel. I didn’t understand why you fought so vigilantly for your grandfather or your friends, despite my own way of fighting for Mokuba and understanding that I was all he had and he was all I had. But there have been times, I let Mokuba down, in the past. The two of you, however, never really had that. Not from anything I witnessed, anyway.”

“So, that’s why you strive for perfection,” Atem mumbled into Seto’s neck. “We aren’t perfect, Sapphire.”  
  
“You’re close enough. And I intend to let you stay that way.” Seto gave a ghost of a smile. “This relationship is going to test us. Especially you and me. You know that, right?”

I smiled to myself. “You two are the most stubborn men I know.”

“This relationship is also going to help us grow both individually and together,” Atem chuckled softly, leaning back a bit, and smiling gently at the two of us. “Yes, we are stubborn. And in similar areas. We like what we like, we want what we want. I have never backed down from a challenge before, neither has he. I don’t believe we are going to break that record now, and throw out the towel?”

Seto scoffed, halfheartedly.

“As if,” he felt the limo coming to a stop and glanced out the window. “Let’s save… any other pent up energy we have for… after the shopping?” Seto suggested.

I scooted back, now officially on my boyfriends’ laps.

“I’m in. Let’s go find a new wardrobe for you, sahib.” The words rolled off my tongue without a thought. It had been something I studied from one of grandpa’s old books. Had never really used it before. Hadn’t really had a reason to.

Seto raised a brow. “Also new.”

Atem tilted his head towards me, _‘Sahib? Since when did you start using the language of my people?’_ There was a joy flowing through the bond and a gentle smile on his lips. “New yes, but I don’t mind it.”

I blushed slightly, but still smiled.

_‘Found it somewhere in grandpa’s stash of books on Ancient Egypt and the time period. Took a bit of time to try and translate it. Roughly… boyfriend, am I correct? Did I say it right?’_

“Sahib,” he repeated the word with a nod to confirm. It sounded so natural coming from him. His native tongue.

“What does it mean?” Seto inquired, glancing at the two of us.

“Boyfriend, like kareshi. I don’t want to confuse you two,” I kissed Seto’s cheek, and hugged Atem as the limo came to a full stop.

Seto chuckled, “I highly doubt you will ever confuse one of us for the other, koibito.”

The door opened thanks to Roland and the three of us detangled from one another. Atem climbing out of the car first. I followed and Seto slid out last, giving Roland a time frame to meet us back in the same place, letting him leave until we were done with our shopping.

Atem looked at the mall and then turned to me. “It looks different than I remember.”

“Maybe that’s because you were inside me the whole time,” I said matter-of-factly causing both of my boyfriends to laugh.

“You really need to watch how you say things,” Seto said, tousling my hair as he began the venture into the godforsaken place.

“I—oh…” I blushed and huffed, smoothing my hair back, taking Atem’s hand as we followed him.

Into the land of endless retail horror. At least that’s how Seto described it. We matched his stride, and made our way inside.

 

**

 

I watched Seto’s body language and expression as we made our way through the building that was Domino City Mall. He looked so out of place, but then again, so did Atem. At the moment, he was still dressed as the Pharaoh.

It made me snicker to myself, but it did not go unnoticed by either of my guys.

“What’s so funny?” Seto asked, hanging back slightly since he was more interested in what I had to say than anything we were passing in the mall.

Atem gazed at me, also curious, but looking less concerned than Seto. Probably because, if he wanted to, he could probe my mind for the answer anyway.

I gazed up with a gentle smile at Seto, “Sorry, just thinking about how the only time I have seen you in a mall you were on the big screen in the food court announcing your newest duel disc technology and telling us about that tournament you were holding in its honor. And then here we have a legitimate Pharaoh waltzing around the mall. We just, look so out of place here. I never realized it until now.”

“It’s because you have good taste in men.” Seto responded, chuckling a little.

“Why is that?” Atem asked for me, sounding genuinely curious. “Not because we are rich, right?”

“Well, that is a given. You are royalty and I am famous. But no, that was not where I was going with that statement.”

I couldn’t help but laugh a little. They even bickered in simple things. Both pairs of eyes turned to me and I shook my head until I could formulate a coherent sentence.

“Is there anything you don’t argue about?”

“You,” they both muttered.

“What? You fight over me all the time. You used to before we even became an item.”

Seto shook his head, “Us fighting OVER you and not arguing ABOUT you are completely different topics.”

“That’s like us saying who loves you more,” Atem offered.

“Just because you share that damn bond does not make you love him more,” Seto glared a little.

Overprotective boyfriends? Well, I have two. And before those two began a real fight over me, I took both of their hands and started for the food court. Was there a high chance that there were a lot of people there? Yes. Was there also a high chance that some of our friends would be present? Also, yes. I have no shame.

Seto grunted in a displeased way, trying to shake the grip of my hand as I dragged the two along.

“I thought we were here to get the other one modern clothes,” he mumbled.

Atem shot him a glance and then at me. “Yes, aibou, he’s right. Where are we going?”

I stopped just short of the boundaries of the food court and turned to them both. Seto detangled his hand from mine temporarily and folded his arms defiantly.

“I think it would be good for us to get something to eat. Whether that is before we shop, or after.” I smiled sweetly at my defiant boyfriend and then at the more cooperative one, who just chuckled, sensing that I was trying to get the two to get along on this outing. “Kareshi, you and sahib are out of place. I get it. Trust me. The only one who technically fits in here, is me. Because I hung out in places like this with our friends when I was in high school. Devil may care attitudes serve you well. We may run into people you don’t want to see. They will make it known if they see us. Especially since sahib has returned. You know as well as I that that is a big deal.”

Seto gave a resigned sigh and nodded, “I know, I know. Let’s… just get it over with.” He motioned towards the food court knowing where I was going with it.

If we ripped the band aid off, so to speak, we could go about our business. If we tried to be sneaky and get through the mall without being spotted, it was going to make the outing last a lot longer than necessary with a lot more hassle.

Atem just agreed. “Let the eccentricities commence.”

Seto scoffed, “Is that like saying, ‘Let’s duel’ in this situation?”

I laughed again.

“Hmm, it did kind of sound that way. Maybe you two should duel again. Get that sexual tension out of the way.” I walked forward into the food court, ready to force their hand in going after me.

Seto just stared after me blinking and I heard him mutter, to Atem, before following me, “You really do give him confidence.”

Atem chuckled as he walked with Seto behind me.

I could hear Joey from the entrance. He was still working the ice cream parlor along with another job he had picked up, also while dueling on the side. It was the most work any of us had seen him do in a long time.

Tea had gone to her dance school in America and was back currently looking for a job here. She had said she loved being there and learning, but she missed her friends and family.

Tristan’s father had been true to his word and made him work at his factory when we graduated. At least he had time to spend with the group still, despite the long hours at the factory.

The only one that was inconsistent sometimes was Ryou. One day he would be with the group and seem like he was himself, and other times, he would go missing for days on end. In those moments, I was the only one he talked to. None of our friends were aware of the circumstances and he wished to keep it that way. He had asked me to go along with his decision that he was ‘traveling’ and taking the time to learn more about himself post high school. He had enrolled in college, but after a few short weeks he had decided that things were too unbearable.

He was desperately missing his other half. I knew the agony, clearly. But he didn’t want the others thinking he was weak or worrying about him. Despite him being as much our friend as the rest. Ryou was used to being on his own. Sort of like Mai had been when we first became friends with her. She was used to people up and leaving or not being true to their word. Seto was like that in the very beginning, too.

But I didn’t let up on any of them. And truly, they were all very important to me. So, in the meantime, while Ryou took the time to reexplore who he was and work through the loss of his Yami, I just did what I did best. Which according to Atem is being the glue.

And I would continue being the glue for everyone for as long as I could.

Once I crossed the threshold of the food court. I could see the table that the group usually hung out at. Duke was even there. Well, the more the merrier, I say. Seto would disagree, but it’s okay. This is rare. He can deal with it this once.

And much to my pleasant surprise, Ryou was present today. Everyone was accounted for. All the usual gang anyway.

Tea noticed me first – not a surprise. She was one of the most intuitive of the bunch. Ryou’s face popped up hearing her call my name. He looked grateful.

Suddenly, though, the whole group looked up and over and all eyes were wide as saucers. And I couldn’t be sure if it was because Seto Kaiba had graced them with his presence – in person, or if it was because Atem was back in the flesh. Probably both really.

I just smiled as if it was natural.

“Uh, hey everyone,” I managed.

Joey raised a brow, but grinned nevertheless, “Sup, Yuge? Been a while. We were gettin’ worried about yous.” His gaze fell behind me, noticing Seto walking over and then suddenly they widened again realizing the other person, like a shadow, coming up to my side. “No way, man…”

Atem just smiled sincerely, “Hello, again, everyone.”

Tea stood up, looking just as surprised as they all must feel. “You—you’re here? Hi! But how?”

It was Ryou who spoke next, “How indeed? It is great seeing you, Atem.”

Seto decided to answer this time. All eyes turned to him, still surprised.

“I used the Quantum Cube to create a time travel portal from my space station, and with some ancient tablet it resurrected the Pharaoh,” He stated as if that sounded sane to any person, but finished with, “Though we can just chalk it up to fate – as that is what they will tell you.” He motioned to me and Atem, who just smiled in return.

“It feels good to be home, as _fate_ intended,” Atem lingered on the word specifically in Seto’s direction, but meant it honestly.

The group surrounded us within moments, happily reconnecting with their friend who had returned from beyond the afterlife.

Atem was used to this kind of attention, being greeted similarly back in Egypt often, so he didn’t seem phased by the interactions as he caught up with our friends. Seto, on the other hand, moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me, sliding his hands in the pockets of the jacket I was wearing as he moved us back away from the group ever so slightly.

I gazed up at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I mean I never intended to make them this happy as well, but Atem,” Seto just rested his chin on top of my head, watching Atem along with me. “That damn man can make anyone smile.”

“Even you, grumpy pants.” I teased.

“Shut up, twerp.” He kissed my temple with subtlety, but I could feel the smile in the crease of his lips.

_‘How is Seto holding up?’_ I heard Atem and gazed over fondly.

_‘Better than I expected. He puts on a good face when he has to, but going home he will need some time to unwind. Which won’t be a bad thing.’_

Atem smiled and beckoned us back over.

I nudged Seto, who just looked up and then at me. “Atem wants us to join him.”

“Hn,” Seto nodded, “that bond thing again.”

I just smiled and rested against Seto, “It doesn’t go away. Does it bug you?”

“No I just wish I could do the same… I’ll develop something.”

Atem chuckled, though quite joyfully, hearing Seto.

“I actually hope that you do,” he said.

Seto just smirked a little, and detangled himself from me except from holding my hand as we rejoined Atem with our group of friends.

The others looked a bit confused by the conversation, since theirs had technically been cut short.

“You and Kaiba still cozy?” Joey asked me, noting our hands and the position we had previously been in.

None of them had had a problem when I had mentioned that Seto and I had started dating. Sexuality hadn’t even come up, except for Joey learning more about bisexuality being just as common in guys as in girls. A pleasant learning experience.

I nodded with a smile. “Of course, although there has been a bit of a change in the relationship recently. Development I guess you could say?”

Tristan raised his hand, “Like engagement?”

“No, like an additional participant.” Seto stated, though less cruelly than he had used to speak to them, even though I could still hear it sometimes when they got on his nerves.

Tea tilted her head, “Participant?”

Atem just raised his hand.

“That would be me.”

Brows raised. Eyes wide.

Though, of everyone, Ryou didn’t look shocked. He smiled sincerely – though I knew inside it was probably a difficult thing to hear. I would talk to him later privately.

Ryou began to speak, but Joey cut him off.

“How’s dat work?”

I could practically feel the roll of Seto’s eyes at the inquiry. “It’s exactly the same, except now there are three of us in a relationship rather than two.”

“Won’t that get complicated?” Tristan asked.

Ryou was the one to interject this time. “I know polyamory is not nearly as common in society as a monogamous relationship; however, it really is basically the same thing. The only thing that would complicate the three dating would be a lack of communication. But that can plague any relationship. Monogamous or otherwise. Heterosexuals are rampant with poor communication. It’s more of a human plague than a sexuality one.”

Tea just smiled. “Well, you all do look happy. And that is the best thing we could wish for you guys. But you probably didn’t come to the mall to see us, huh?”

I shook my head. “Nope. Atem needs some stuff since all of his belongings are back in Ancient Egypt. We just thought you might want to know that he’s returned for good this time.”

“I am sure we will be seeing you again,” Atem said. He could tell the interaction was waning on Seto’s patience.

Joey gave a thumb’s up.

“Sure thing, pal. Same as always.”

Seto tugged my hand; he had already written off that as our goodbye and was ready to finish our outing so that we could head home. He made eye contact with Atem who seemed to be just as ready.

“See you around guys,” I smiled and took Atem’s hand as we turned around, ready to hit the shopping portion of the mall. No matter what anyone else thought. My heart was full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the trio has arrived at the mall! Fluff, banter, emotional exposition, a whole bunch of sexual tension, and lastly reuniting with old friends! 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this chapter! Yugi is content having both of his boyfriends' company. Wouldn't you be? Gahh. 
> 
> ** SIDENOTE: this story sparked a secondary fic (just a mention) that I will be posting later along with this fic. However, this one will be necessary to read in order to at least follow the relationships in ~that~ one. (which will not be flareshipping primarily as is with this one) ** 
> 
> Anyway, more to come with both. But as for this Blossoming Lotus, Resurrection has a way to go! I don't know exactly how long it is going to be. But I have plenty more chapters planned. SO stay tuned <3 :)

**Author's Note:**

> **Important background detail (because sexualities matter): Yugi is bisexual; Seto and Atem are gay
> 
> Seto/Yugi in the beginning, with an established relationship. Set after DSOD, roughly three years post approx. Making them roughly 21/20ish, respectively
> 
> This will be a polyamorous relationship between Seto/Yugi/Atem eventually
> 
> ~Everything is told through Yugi's POV~
> 
> Just an fyi, petnames/nicknames... I do love them. For those of you who don't know: koibito (sweetheart/lover/partner), kareshi (boyfriend)
> 
> This is my first ever flareship. This idea popped into my head after being inspired by some amazing writers and watching the movie for Dark Side of Dimensions, and I just knew I had to roll with it. So far I am generally pleased with the outcome. Please feel free to chat with me about it. I welcome comments, chats, anything. Feedback is great. 
> 
> Thanks everyone. 
> 
> Oh and this is a multi-chap. There is more coming

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not All Who Wander Are Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440564) by [Painted_Scars27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painted_Scars27/pseuds/Painted_Scars27)
  * [Blossoming Lotus: Solace to Enrapturement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068613) by [Painted_Scars27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painted_Scars27/pseuds/Painted_Scars27)




End file.
